


of females, alpha and otherwise

by milfchan



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Lesbians Die, gamer gebura, netzach dies twice, this is the first gebinah fic and by god im gonna make it monumental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfchan/pseuds/milfchan
Summary: things get saucy when binah gets tired of her gamer guides aand gebura says hi
Relationships: Gebura/Binah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	of females, alpha and otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> squish swquish i will write an actual fic one day but for now have this garbage

Binah was being bored in her section of the library because she keeps all the video game walkthroughs except she dosent even like video games so she has nothing to do and rolands a lazy ass who wont even do the suppressions and unlock the patron librarians so she has noone to talk to and shes sad but WAIT the chad gebura comes in and shes all like whats up and binahs like oh my god gebura please kiss me im begging do you peg maam please. 

Gebura went to subway with binah (its on netzachs floor) for their first date and gebura ordered a blt and binah ordered a footlong spicy italian with green peppers and mayo and mustard. Binah wanted one of the big cookies but gebura hasnt gotten paid in 2 weeks and money is tight sorry :( while they were on the way home from subway gebura turned to binah and said youre really pretty and bninah bulshed and said “Wait,,, are you gay??” gebura said “no homo tho lol” she then got into her 2020 ford f-150 (its bright red cuz her favorite collor is red) and she threw binah in the back part of the truck erotically. They went home

Binah managed to somehow get in the front seat. The sexual tension in this car was as thick as netzachs creamy cheeks, to break up the silence gebura put in her music dvd into the player, and as sloop john b by the beach boys came on gebura kinda got in the booty mood naw mean so she turns to binah and shes all like yo wanna make out? “B-but arent you driving your car?” she ejaculated. “I go where the tides take me, binah. And boy are they hungry tonight. Feed them with me why dont you” gebura then starts violently making out with binah and im talking violent like shits steamy in here and they havent even started clapping cheeks yet. They rode off into the sunset as sloop john b fades out and chop suey by system of a down starts playing and totally kills the mood.

Theyre almost back to binahs floor and then netzach climbs out of the dvd player enthusiastically and says “yo whats popping is lit in here huh “ gebura proceeds to throw him out the window and he dies (dont worry hes in the library also gamers dont die they respond xoxo). Whe nthey get back to binahs room things started getting saucy, so gebura immediately threw off her clothes and started prancing around tehr oom like an adult deer in heat while singing bruno mars’ 2008 hit “grenade” of course the sheer sexual prowess displayed before binah completely overwhelmed her and she had no choice but to throw off all of her clothes “works every time” shouted gebura. .gebura pinned binah against one of the walls saucily and started whispering things into her ear, but then caught something out of the corner of her eye… “no way bro you have GameShark™ Ultimate Codes 2009? Holy fucking shit” she immediately takes the book haphazardly and sits on the floor and begins reading these spicy codes to herself pussy out. Wow way to kill the mood, binah got mad so she stormed out of the room forgetting to put her clothes on so she made a dress really quick out of 73 copies of ninjas guide to becoming the ultimate gamer

Hit the woah came on the radio as hod sat down with binah to talk to her. “Yeah she just grabbed my copy of GameShark™ Ultimate Codes 2009 and started reading she didnt even put her clothes on like who does that its kinda weird “ sprayed binah. “Well maybe she just really wanted to get some epic gamer tips, binah. Do you know how hard it is to get gamer tips in this library? “ hod questioned netzachly. “I suppose so. Im gonna go apologize to her” she then cast off her skin revealing her second layer of clothes underneath and she noclipped out of the room like a gmod admin and went to gburas library. She then remember gebura was still in her library getting some sick gamer codes, and swankily walked in to her room. “Look who decided to come crawling back” gebura laughed. “I only came back to apologize. Im sorry” binah murmured “820258400044” gebura whispered into her ear erotically. “What the fuck” binah purred. “Thats the code to get infinite rare candies in pokemon fire red” screamed gebura. Binah had to hide it because she was still mad at gebura, but she was so fucking wet because gamer knowledge is hot.

I know youre thin king about how ‘hot my gamer knowledge is. Dont worry i get you” said gebura, killing netzach again. They went to the floor of language because gebura likes red a lot and when shes not near the color red for a long time she gets sick. Gebura scurried onto her bed, still naked, and began chanting ancient cantations to try to make her favorite streamer’s penis smaller. Binah kissed her b ecause that was adorable andd also kindna funny. Gebura started crying. I love you so much she said and the binah did a triple backflip andd said yeah i love you too. They then made out and had sex but dw they said no homo afterward. The end.


End file.
